


Bad Form

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: OUAT Spanking Fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Neal gets a long overdue spanking.





	Bad Form

Neal didn’t know what to expect when Killian pulled him away from the rest of the group after they had found a way to light the coconut.

 

“Look, if this is about me embarrassing you in front of Emma…”

“You didn’t embarrass me, lad. You only embarrassed yourself.”

“Killian…”

“You’ve been acting out ever since we got on this island in the first place, my boy.”

“Acting out? I’m not…”

“Keep interrupting me and we’re going to have a very serious problem,” Killian interrupted. “You can act as caviler as you want, but I know you remember our little conversation back in Storybrooke.”

 

Neal’s cheeks turned pink. He hadn’t been ready to bury the hatchet with Killian, but he had admitted that he missed them being a family.

 

“You said that you wanted me to be your father, did you not?”

“Killian…”

“I told you not to play with the match for your own safety, but you just had to be stubborn. Do you remember what I did to you back when you misbehaved on the Jolly?”

“I was a kid and…”

“And you are still my kid.”

 

The look Killian gave him made Neal’s blood run cold. Killian grabbed a hold of him by putting his hook through one of Neal’s belt loops and pulled him over his lap.

 

“Killian, please,” Neal begged. “I’m not a child anymore.”

“You’ve wanted this for a while, Neal, and don’t pretend like you haven’t. Disrespecting me at every turn, giving me that little look. You want Papa to punish you. You need to feel that love again. So, fine. Papa will do that.”

 

He pulled down the man’s jeans, exposing his boxer shorts before grabbing the edge of them to pull down.

 

“Wait, please,” Neal begged. “Not bare.”

 

Killian didn’t listen. He pulled down the boxers and laid a firm smack to Neal’s bottom.

 

“Ow!”

“You have been very, very naughty. That’s bad form.”

 

Killian continued to rain the smacks down onto Neal’s bottom, turning his butt cheeks white to pink to red in a matter of seconds.

 

“Why am I giving you this spanking, Baelfire?”

“Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“I asked you a question!”

“Because I disrespected you!” Neal wailed, kicking his legs, which only got him a smack to the thighs.

“And do we do that?”

“Ow! Ow! No! I’m sorry!”

“Yes you are. You’re a sorry little boy.”

 

The spanking continued for another 5 minutes and by the end, Neal was sobbing.

 

“Now,” Killian breathed out. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes, yes. I promise!”

“Good.”

 

Killian kissed the top of Neal’s head.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Neal whispered.


End file.
